Terminar y Comenzar
by Coona
Summary: •TH/One-Shot; Edward Cullen, en todo el año habia visto a esa hermosa castaña en sus conciertos. Ahora, en el ultimo concierto del año, se atreveria a hablarle para comenzar con ella un nuevo año. #¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! #¡Feliz Cumpleaños Dani31c!


_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Twilight no es de mi propiedad, solo la trama es mia 8). Yo solamente jugo con los personas de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer (:. La cancion no es mia, se llama Crazy y es de Aerosmith junto con Dream on, del mismo grupo_

**S**ummary**:** TH/One-Shot; Edward Cullen, en todo el año habia visto a esa hermosa castaña en sus conciertos. Ahora, en el ultimo concierto del año, se atreveria a hablarle para comenzar con ella un nuevo año. ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Dani31c!

-

**T**erminar y **C**omenzar

-

_"Siete años serían pocos para que ciertas personas se conocieran bien mutuamente, y siete días bastan de sobras para otras"_

_Edward POV_

"Edward" me llamo Jasper, mi representante "¿Estas lo listo para salir?" me preguntó. Nos encontrábamos en un elegante hotel de la ciudad de Seattle, me habían contratado para tocar y cantar para la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Así que hoy, era la noche del 31 de diciembre; ¿Por que había aceptado tocar y no pasarla con mi familia? No era por el dinero, no era por la fiesta en si... era para poder verla a _ella_. Además, sabía que mi familia estaba acompañada por mi nuevo hermano pequeño y ellos sabían lo importante que _ella _era para mi.

"¿Esta ella en el publico?" le pregunte nervioso a mi amigo

"Por supuesto que está, como en todos los conciertos que hiciste en el año" me puse contento por ese hecho. No conocía nada sobre ella, solo su nombre: Isabella "Bella" Swan; Afortunadamente Alice, la novia de Jasper, tenia bastante personalidad, a diferencia de mi, para ir y preguntarle su nombre, gracias a eso, se estaban transformando en muy buenas amigas. Bella se estaba transformando en mi inspiración, amaba verla como coreaba mis canciones... canciones que iban secretamente dirigidas a ella

"Entonces, estoy listo" le conteste. Tome la guitarra acústica y salí al escenario.

Se escucharon varios aplausos y gritos, mayoritariamente de mujeres. Había un micrófono y una silla para que yo me pudiera sentar.

"Hola" salude al publico, que se encontraba expectante por mi. Mis ojos recorrieron el salón y sonreí cuando la encontré; ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas, junto a una rubia y un hombre musculoso, me estaba mirando fijamente y se sonrojo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con sus ojos achocolatados. Sentía como si hubiera una luz que solamente la iluminaba a ella, sentía como todo el público desaparecía, exceptuando a ella, y comencé a cantar

-

_Me vuelvo loco, loco, nena, me vuelvo loco  
Tu lo haces posible  
Luego te vas  
Si tu me vuelves  
Loco, loco, loco por ti  
¿Qué puedo hacer cariño?_

_-_

¿Que podía hacer? Al principio pensé que solo era atracción física, porque ella era muy guapa. Pero después, cada vez que la veía, cada vez que cantaba apasionadamente, cada ve saltaba que lloraba por algunas de mis canciones, cada vez que reía de alegría... era un momento mágico para mi y eso nunca me había pasado con alguien

-

_Estoy perdiendo la razón, chica  
Porque me estoy volviendo loco  
Necesito tu amor, cariño  
Necesito tu amor  
Loco, loco, loco por ti  
Estoy perdiendo la razón, chica  
Porque me estoy volviendo loco  
Loco, loco, loco por ti  
Tu lo haces posible, luego te vas  
Si tu me vuelves_

_-_

Soñaba con acariciar su blanca piel, soñaba con escuchar su melodiosa risa, con juntar mis labios con los suyos, quería que mis brazos la rodeara, que apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro; que compartiéramos una vida juntos, que nos conociéramos. Quería saber todo sobre Bella Swan y no enterarme por medio de Alice

-

_Todas las cosas vuelven a ti  
Canta conmigo, canta para el año  
Canta para la risa y canta para la lágrima  
Canta conmigo, es sólo por hoy_

_-_

No quería que fuera solo por hoy. Yo quería un por siempre. Yo estaba loco, loco por ella. Era un loco enamorado

Se escucharon nuevamente los aplausos y gritos cuando termine la canción. Abrí mis ojos y la busque... pero no la encontré ¿A donde había ido? ¿Por que se había alejado? Por contrato, tenia que cantar dos canciones más, así que las cante, esperando y rogando al cielo para que ella escuchara mi voz y supiera que todas esas letras eran para ella

"Gracias por escucharme" dije una vez que termine de cantar "Nos vemos en una próxima ocasión" generalmente me paraba y me iba tras bambalinas, pero me quede más tiempo en el escenario con la esperanza de que ella volviera y me sonriera como lo llevaba haciendo desde principio de año, cada vez que yo pronunciaba esas palabras

Pero no, ella no apareció. Por lo tanto, me fui desesperanzado del escenario.

"Lo hiciste bien, Edward" me dijo Jasper, una vez que llegue a donde el estaba

"Como siempre" agrego una muy contenta Alice, pero su felicidad no se comparaba con mí bajo estado de ánimo

"¿Quieres ir con nosotros al bar?" pregunto Jasper poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro "No queda mucho tiempo para año nuevo"

"No, la verdad es que quiero tomar aire freso" les explique mientras mi amigo me daba una mirada de lastima, pero Alice tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

"Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres" me dijo Jasper, dándome un ultimo abrazo antes de salir por la puerta con su novia

"Edward, si vas a tomar aire fresco... anda al balcón, no a la calle" me dijo Alice sorpresivamente, me guiño el ojo y se fue con Jasper

No tarde mucho en hacerle caso a Alice y me dirigí al balcón mas cercano. Era relajante el aire fresco, camine lentamente hacia la baranda, cerré mis ojos y deje que el viento acariciara mi piel. Aun escuchaba la ruidosa música y los gritos de júbilo que daban las personas que se encontraban bailando. Yo era ajeno a todo eso

Cuando me digne a abrir los ojos para dirigirme a la suite, y pasar el año nuevo en un ambiente mucho mas tranquilo, me quede helado por la persona que estaba sentada en unas de las bancas.

Era Bella, estaba utilizando un hermoso vestido azul que hacia que su piel resaltara, tenia los labios muy rojos, muy apetecibles. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza estaba dirigida al cielo. Se veía tan tranquila

"Hola" mi voz hizo que saltase en su asiento, abrió sus hermosos ojos para mi y un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas

"Hola" sonreí al escuchar su voz tan cerca de mi

"¿Por que te fuiste en mitad del concierto?" pregunte, quizás, un poco brusco. Ella me miro sorprendida y mordió su labio inferior

"¿Como sabes eso?" me pregunto curiosa

"Siento cuando tu estas presente... no lo se, pero cuando no estas siento algún tipo de vacío o algo así " le confesé " te busque cuando termino el concierto, pero no apareciste y eso vuelve a mi pregunta ¿por que te fuiste?" me senté al lado de ella, ambos estaban mirando al horizonte

"No te puedo decir eso" exclamo poniéndose roja hasta el pecho, me miro una vez mas antes de levantarse del asiento, pero yo no iba a dejar que se fuera de mi lado. Esta mi oportunidad de conocerla profundamente

"Y... " no sabia como iniciar una conversación con Bella sin parecer un idiota "¿Por que vas todos mis conciertos?" le pregunte curioso

"Por que me gusta como cantas tus canciones, con tanta pasión... es como si, esas canciones te golpearan el corazón. Adoro cuando cierras tus ojos, por tus expresiones puedo ver todo el amor que pones al canciones nuevas son maravillosas, mucho mejores que las eres como los músicos de ahora, donde todos pueden ser cantantes; además eres muy talentoso. Serás un gran músico, Sr. Cullen" la mire impresionado, su análisis era muy profundo.

"Bella, ¿que edad tienes?" le pregunte curioso

"19" contesto "¿Como sabes mi nombre?"

"Alice me lo dijo, es la novia de mi representante" ella asintió lentamente "Bella, no me trates de Sr. Cullen. Soy solo dos años mayor que tu; llámame Edward" vi como ella me dio una sonrisa y no pude evitar sonreírle

"De acuerdo, Edward" enfatizo la ultima palabra

"Y cuéntame cosas de ti" ella me miro extrañada "vamos, quiero conocer un poco mas sobre mi más fiel fan" dije para que no pensara que era un psicópata

"Bueno, mi vida es normal y aburrida. Estudio literatura en la Universidad, tengo excelentes notas y por eso siempre puedo ir a tus presentaciones. Tengo una media-hermana, ella vino junto a su novio acá también. Mis padres están separados pero ambos tienen una respectiva pareja..."

"¿Tu tienes pareja?" le pregunte alarmado. Si tenia pareja no tenia nadas más que hacer, aunque me conformaría con su amistad

"No" contesto sonriendo "desde hace un año que no estoy con nadie" sonreí, ya que un año ella había estado conmigo

"Es bueno saberlo" susurre

"Y ahora... ¿me puedes contar algo sobre ti?" me pidió Bella, se le notaba más relajada "Lo único que se, es que tu nombres es Edward Cullen, naciste un día 20 de junio y tienes 21 años"

"Bueno, tengo a mis padres juntos, hace poco que tuvieron un hijo, fue inesperado, pero se sienten muy contentos. Esa pequeña criatura es mi único hermano. Antes de ser músico, quería estudiar medicina, pero gracias a la música he podido sacar mis sentimientos" Bella me miro por más tiempo de lo normal, por sus ojos, pude ver que se estaba debatiendo entre algo

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" pregunto tímidamente

"Por supuesto" conteste. Me gustaba que nos conociéramos más

"Solo responde si tu quieres" me sugirió nerviosa

"De acuerdo" dije riendo

"¿En quien te inspiras para cantar esas nuevas canciones de amor... de ese deseo de tenerla a tu lado?" me pregunto curiosa y profundamente. No sabia que responderle, ella era la razón por la cual las había creado, con tan solo recordarla entremedio de la gente, salían todas esas palabras de amor. ¿Se asustara si le digo eso?

"Si no quieres, no respondas" me dijo Bella. La mire y aprecie en sus ojos el deseo de saber esa respuesta. En ese momento me decidí

"En una chica, en verdad no la conozco mucho; pero ella ha sido mi fuente de inspiración para estas canciones, siento que hemos estado conectados por todo un año, me encantaría estar a su lado siempre. Ella es mi musa, se que la amo" dije sonrojado " Quizás, me encuentres un poco loco por esto, pero tengo la certeza de que estamos destinados a estar juntos" ella me miraba con mucha intensidad. Inconscientemente, empecé acercarme a ella, quedando cara a cara. Ella lentamente me imito. Sentíamos nuestros alientos en los labios del otro

"¡Siete! ¡Seis!" se escucho a la gente decir. Se acercaba el año nuevo...

"¡Cinco!" y en ese momento, con mi mano agarre su nuca y la atraje hacia mi. Al principio ella no movía sus labios, cuando me iba a dar por vencido... ella reacciono. Junto sus brazos en mis cuellos y mis manos se movieron a su cintura. Seguimos nuestro dulce beso que, poco a poco, se intensifico más, nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas. Amaba el sabor de su boca

"¡Feliz año nuevo!" en ese momento la gente se empezó abrazar y a besarse. Con Bella no nos separamos, todo lo contrario, nos abrazamos más. Comencé a acariciar su cintura y su hermoso y largo cabello castaño. Lamentablemente, por necesidades, teníamos que respirar y nos separamos

"Feliz año nuevo" susurre y acaricie con mi dedo índice la cara de Bella, con tanta suavidad como si fuera algo que se rompiera con facilidad "Debes saber que tu me inspiraste a que crear esas canciones, tus gesto, tu risa, tus ojos, todo sobre ti me llamo la atención" la bese nuevamente

"Siento lo mismo, yo sentía esa conexión también. Alice me contaba cosas tuyas, pero supongo que nunca me atreví para acercarme a ti" ella me dio una maravillosa sonrisa, veía el júbilo en sus ojos " pensé que te gustaban otra clases de mujeres, rubias con un cuerpo perfecto. No como yo"

"Eres perfecta" le dije y nos quedamos abrazados un buen tiempo

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" me dijo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

"Las que quieras" le conteste besando su cabeza

"¿Por que no me besaste justo a las doce de la noche?"

"Porque así, termine un año y comencé otro año junto a ti"

* * *

¡Hola mis amores! mi primera actualizacion del año :B. Quiero decir que espero que todos ustedes hayan tenido un hermoso año nuevo y que este año sea mucho mejor. ¡Este año tenemos a Eclipse! ¡Wow! y tambien quiero decir ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Dani31c! que es genial haber nacido un dia tan caracteristico :B ¡Que cumplas mucho mas! y espero que te haya gustado este regalito :B y a todos tambien! 8)

Si les gusto ya saben ;). Un review *-* me pueden regalar *-* ¡Sean buenos!

Read&Review

XOXO

**.Coona.**

_esta la escoba, esta es la escoba (8)_


End file.
